This invention relates in general to construction concepts and in particular to earth-sheltered structures and means for providing an effective moisture barrier for such structures.
The concept of earth-sheltered structures, specifically houses, has begun to increase in acceptance by builders as well as by purchasers. The advantages of lower construction costs and lower maintenance costs have become quite attractive due to inflation and the increasing cost spiral of home construction.
The concept, as its name suggests, involves the use of earth to surround and shelter portions of the structure. For example, a house built into a hillside may only have one or two exterior walls exposed to the elements while the remainder of the house is covered by earth. As one might imagine, the surrounding earth serves as an excellent insulator from either hot or cold and the inner depths of the hillside represent a desirable heat sink which remains warmer than the atmosphere in cold weather and cooler than the atmosphere in warm weather.
Earth-sheltered housing begins by excavating a large void in the hillside and extending inwardly and upwardly from the ground level at the base of the hillside. The floor, ceiling (roof) and side walls are constructed of poured concrete and provide both an extremely strong as well as durable method of construction. Although overhanging portions of the hillside may give way when the excavating is performed, the earth is merely replaced atop the finished roof and against the sides of the structure in a type of hillside rebuilding effort after the structure construction is concluded. Due to the fact that a layer of earth covers the roof, the need for roof repair, typically caused by the elements, such as adding a new layer of shingles, is eliminated. Similarly, the need to paint the exterior is limited to the front of the structure and possibly a portion of a side wall, depending upon the particular style of house selected.
So long as the surrounding hillside is adequately covered with grass or shrubbery or similar plantings, erosion will not be a concern. In order to retain that portion of earth which rests atop the roof of the structure, the exposed edges of the roof are provided with a parapet wall of concrete. With respect to erosion and the associated rainfall, since earth-sheltered housing does not have a conventional roof, it also does not have gutters and downspouts. For this reason, rainfall and collected moisture represent a more significant concern than with conventional construction methods. It is extremely important that earth-sheltered housing be provided with an extremely durable and reliable moisture barrier system for the attempted water-proofing of the roof, floor and side walls. Although various waterproofing and moisture barrier techniques are known to exist, none are believed to be effective for earth-sheltered housing due in part to their method of application and arrangement and in part to the higher moisture content which is present with earth-sheltered housing and the need for greater waterproofing capabilities. In addition to the possibility of moisture entering the structure by way of seepage through the walls or floors or roof, there is also a concern that moisture can enter around pipes and conduits which must pass into the structure for providing such services as plumbing, electricity and gas. Related to the finished configuration are the construction methods and techniques necessary to arrive at the final structure. The following listed disclosures relate to materials, components and methods associated with construction generally and specifically to attempts at waterproofing structures. Although each disclosure may provide certain benefits, none are anticipatory of the present invention.
______________________________________ Pat. No. Patentee ______________________________________ 3,953,974 Bresson et al. 4,086,736 Landrigan 4,115,976 Rohrer 3,418,902 Wilson 3,294,001 Thomson 3,299,786 Godbersen ______________________________________
Publications:
Construction Methods and Equipment, March, 1955, page 87;
Engineering News Record, June 27, 1957, page 71.
Bresson et al. discloses the composition of an impervious barrier material comprising polyolefin fabric, asphalt and asbestos. The fabric has a fused side placed against the surface to be covered with an unfused side which is coated with a mixture of the asphalt and asbestos.
Landrigan discloses a fire and/or liquid seal associated with the passage of a conduit through a wall. Specifically, the structure is intended for use for preventing the passage of hot gases and flames and although the details of the deisgn may be unique, they are also quite specialized and not believed relevant to use with the earth-sheltered housing described herein.
Rohrer discloses a method for screeding cement floors to a desired level with a self-propelled screeding machine which includes a pair of rails for supporting each side of the screeding machine. The method also involves digging a plurality of holes through the aggregate bed surface and into the ground and then securing by means of poured unsolidified cement an open-ended sleeve in these holes and finally inserting a rail support member telescopically into each sleeve.
Wilson discloses a concrete surface-finishing apparatus having a pair of wheeled carriages which move along a preselected path on opposite sides of a concrete surface. A pair of spaced apart truss frameworks span the concrete surface and are slidably supported in rolling engagement at the opposite ends by rollers on each of the wheeled carriages.
Thomson discloses a concrete-spreading and finishing machine having means for moving longitudinally along a road to be paved. The machine includes a pair of spaced screed supports, jack means for vertically adjusting the screed supports, and means for reciprocating the screeds relative to their supports.
Godbersen discloses a bridge deck finisher which is adapted to be supported on rails and includes a bridge deck-finisher member mounted for movement along the rails. The bridge deck-finisher member includes a transversely positioned framework and lower screed members secured to the framework and suspended therefrom. The screed members are various lengths and are articulated with respect to each other whereby the screed members conform to an upper concrete surface.
The Construction Methods and Equipment page discloses the use of plastic film as a moisture barrier. The plastic film involved is polyethylene film of the trade name "VISQUEEN" and is applied to walls by stapling to studs. The maximum thickness is stated to be 0.020 inches. The page also suggests that the film can be placed under concrete slabs and in forms for foundation walls but there is no disclosure as to how this is specifically done.
The Engineering News Record page discloses a "VISQUEEN" advertisement and outlines how to keep water out of concrete block foundations for the life of the building. The procedure involves mopping the outer foundation wall with tar and then applying the plastic film and brushing it down to achieve a tight fit.
None of the various disclosures previewed above pertain to waterproofing of earth-sheltered housing, nor do any of the disclosures involve teachings of how to waterproof ceiling slabs or the like. As to those disclosures pertaining to plastic sheet and the use of this material for waterproofing, there is complete silence on how to seal and waterproof the wall at the point of entry in pipes in conduits. As to the disclosure of the Landrigan patent, there is complete silence on how to adapt the seal for pipes and conduits for use with plastic sheets as part of a complete waterproofing arrangement.
The present invention discloses a complete waterproofing system which not only provides a superior moisture barrier to walls, floors and ceilings but also includes novel clamping and seal means to waterproof the points of entry of pipes and conduits into the structure. The disclosed waterproofing system is uniquely adapted for earth-sheltered housing as will be described and discussed hereinafter. Associated with such waterproofing and disclosed as part of the present invention are novel construction aids which enable adaptation of conventional construction techniques to earth-sheltered housing.